The overall goal of this core is to make equipment and expertise available to our Jls and other Tulane Center for Aging members that will allow them to be more productive investigators. This will provide capabilities to our investigators that either allows them to compete effectively with other investigators, or ideally allows them to carry out experiments more efficiently, or that are even not possible, at other institutions. The core facilities at the Tulane Center for Aging are an evolving entity. We do not intend to duplicate instrumentation readily accessible at other locations at Tulane or to provide resources that are more easily available to our investigators locally in their departments. The genomics core is an existing unit forged from equipment placed in the core by Dr. Jazwinski and purchased directly by the university. The lllumina Bead Station is the unique instrument in the Core that provides important capabilities for genetic and gene expression analyses. Our Jl's have broad based needs for DNA sequencing, genotyping, and gene expression analysis services that can be met by this core. They also need the bioinformatics and biostatistics support to analyze their data. We support both of these needs in our research core. Our specific aims are: 1. To provide access, training, maintenance, and technical support for DNA sequencing, gene expression analysis, and high-throughput genotyping and gene expression services in our core, based on the high quality instrumentation available to our faculty. 2. To provide bioinformatics and biostatistics support to our investigators for analysis of the data they acquire in our core facility.